Knight Flight From Life
by knightridergal
Summary: inspired by soul survivor. Michael and Kitt flee California with Devon and Bonnie when Garthe Knight and Adrienne try and take over the Foundation For Law and Government. very loosely inspired by a story called Fire and Ice which is not mine but this story and the characters I create are. Knight Rider belongs to Glen Larson.


Story One: Knight Flight From Life, title update.  
Rated PG

Complete story

Part of the Adventure of A Life Time alternate universe. Takes place after Soul Survivor. However, Bonnie is in this instead of April who will appear later in the series.

All characters belong to Glen Larson. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Except the original characters, I create myself.

Part One

Kitt had refused to talk to anyone even Michael for over a week. Their last case had been a particularity harrowing one. Michael thought darkly about Adrienne Marqeaux and Randy Merit.

Michael and Kitt had stopped to help Adrienne as her car was supposedly broken down by the side of the road. After he'd fixed it, he'd gone back to her house for a drink. Only to be drugged and have Kitt's car body stolen from him. Michael had been dumped by the side of the road, no longer useful to Adrienne.

She'd wanted him only to get to Kitt. Then Randy had left Kitt's cpu in the garage of the house Michael had been drugged at.

It had taken some doing to reunite Kitt with his car body. But it had finally happened. But Michael had yet to get over the guilt of being so easily duped by that woman.

She and Randy had ripped Kitt from the only home he had ever known and Michael had let it happen. Guilt washed over him. He lay on a cot he had set up next to his obviously hurting friend.

Michael had taken to sleeping next to Kitt, hoping that the closeness would help. But nothing seemed to be helping and there was talk of reprogramming Kitt to forget about Michael. He couldn't let that happen, not ever.

Kitt would not let Michael inside. He'd locked his friend out for over a week. "Kitt." Michael murmured softly. He tried the lock on the driver's side door but Kitt refused to budge.

"Please let me help you. Please let me in. "He begged but still the door remained locked to him.  
Michael laid his head against the door and he broke and sobbed.

Kitt could not bear that he was hurting his friend. "Michael. Nobody can help me. I'm not even sure I can put it into words." Kitt said, longing to be able to comfort his friend.

Michael didn't move his head from the driver's side door. "Please try Kitt." Michael pleaded. "I want to belong." Kitt said quietly. Michael raised his head. "Kitt, you belong to me, you always have." He said, not understanding. "I know Michael, but it's not official. I'm Foundation Property and the fact remains that anybody could take me from you. They already have, at least twice. " Kitt said and Michael sighed. So that was it. "Please let me inside Kitt." Michael said and finally his buddy popped the locks for him.  
Michael could have screamed for joy when he was finally able to get inside.

Kitt welcomed his friend's presence as his friend stroked the dash board. Kitt never tired of this gesture. Even though he couldn't feel it, he was comforted by knowing Michael was touching him.

He only wished he could show Michael some affection. "This is all I could ever want in the world. " He said contentedly. "Kitt, nobody is ever going to take you from me. I don't care what's on paper, you belong to me. Maybe I've never said this before, but I belong to you too pal. " He said, bowing his head into the steering yoke.

Later, Michael told Devon Miles, his boss the conversation he'd had with Kitt. "Michael, there is something you should know. Kitt, he's up for sale. The board is saying he's getting obsolete. I just found out about it." Devon told him. Devon was the director of F.L.A.G. the short version for the Foundation for Law and Government.

Michael looked ready to explode. "Obsolete, obsolete, that's outrageous. Kitt's worth millions, his technology knows no end. How dare they say he's obsolete!  
That's like saying the Bat mobile isn't popular! " Michael exclaimed, storming about Devon's office.

Michael could not even process this. Then a thought struck him as he told Devon of his conversation with Kitt earlier in the week.

"How much Devon?" Michael asked knowing the cost would be too much on him. "250,000,000. " Devon answered and Michael's mouth dropped in shock. The price was too low, what was going on? Then Michael stood thinking. He'd better jump on the band wagon while he had the chance.

He had 250,000,000 in savings, he never touched it and it was why he was always broke. He wanted something for his eventual retirement.

He could sell his mint condition, 57 Chevy. Though he loved the car, now in storage, he loved Kitt more he thought.

"I want him Devon, I think I can get together the money to buy him. There's been this collector after my 57 Chevy for years. I can take the other half out of my savings." Michael mused out loud. Devon almost choked on the tea he'd been drinking.

Michael, sell his Chevy for Kitt? Devon had thought he'd never give up that car. But sometimes love did strange things to people.

"Alright Michael, I'll call in a few favors and make the board wait until you've raised the money. "Devon said smiling.

He didn't tell Michael he'd already put down half of Kitt's asking price.  
It had originally been 500,000,000 thousand dollars.

Devon had forced the board to wait in this manner until he'd had a chance to talk with Michael. He'd sworn the board to secrecy, knowing Michael would never accept the gift.

If there was anyone that deserved to have Kitt and would treat him well, it was Michael.

"I can't believe Kitt's really going to be my car. Me buying him would make it official. " He said thinking of Kitt's earlier words. Within the week, Michael had sold his Chevy and gleaned a good 100, 000,000 dollars for the car. He'd withdrawn the other half of the needed money from his savings account and within two weeks he'd completed the sale for Kitt.

Michael brought the title for Kitt to scan and he couldn't speak when he read Michael Knight's name where the Foundation for Law and Government used to be.

"Michael! " He cried, when he could speak. "How, why, when?"

" How is easy, I broke into my savings, and I sold my 57 Chevy. When is easy too. Devon told me you were for sale and I wanted you more than anything. Why is even easier. I love you Kitt. You're mine now, it's official." Michael answered. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again.

It was no dream, Kitt was his! But this was only on paper.

"Michael, I don't know what to say. I wish there was some way I could show you that you belong to me too. And Michael?" He asked and Michael looked at him expectantly.

"What is it pal?" He asked lightly stroking Kitt's hood with his fingertips. " I know I've always denied having emotions but you've truly shown me what love is. You've taught me how to feel. I love you too Michael." He said softly.

Michael was overwhelmed with love for his friend. Even if he could speak at that moment Bonnie walked up to him and placed a small gift in his hands. Bonnie was Kitt's technician and mechanic. And both Kitt and Michael's friend.

She had heard them telling each other they loved each other and she knew that Michael had bought Kitt. And she was grateful too. She'd been afraid her baby might go to someone who would misuse him.

" I heard the last part of your conversation. Kitt, this will help show that you and Michael belong to each other." Bonnie said and Michael hugged her and pecked her cheek before opening the gift.

Michael opened the gift to find two halves of a necklace inside. One half was an exact replica of Kitt and the other half was done in gold lettering, spelling out the name Michael Knight.

She was hugged tightly and then he put the Kitt replica around his neck.  
Then he put the Michael Knight half around Kitt's mirror.

"Bonnie! "Kitt exclaimed, "I love it, thank you so much!"

"Thanks, Bons, I love it too." Michael said hoarsely, deeply touched by her thoughtful gift.

"Michael, your half and Kitt's act as a backup com link. He can also track your location in an emergency. You'll always know where the other is this way. " Bonnie said and she was hugged again, extra tight.

A wild thought suddenly occurred to Michael. This thought bothered him so much he trembled as he held Bonnie close. Both Bonnie and Kitt asked at same time "What is it?"

Kitt panicked. What if Michael was having second thoughts about buying him? It upset Kitt so much that it sent tremors through him. Bonnie looked from one to the other, very worried.

"Please, one of you speak to me." She implored and when she was only hugged tighter and Kitt wouldn't speak either, she was very concerned.

Finally, Michael swallowed hard and said "Bonnie, Kitt is mine now. I have no idea how to fix him if something goes wrong or if I'm still working with F.L.A.G. or you..." Michael said keeping one arm tight around Bonnie while his other hand was free to stroke Kitt's shaking hood.

If Kitt were human, he might have fainted dead away from the relief he was feeling at knowing what was wrong. Michael didn't regret buying him! Joy replaced the terrible fear he'd felt. And it was wonderful.

" Nothing's changed in that department Michael. At least I hope you and Kitt are still working with F.L.A.G. " Devon said as he walked into the garage where the three were talking.

Michael felt relief surge through him as he looked up at Devon, a man he regarded as his father. Then he buried his face in Bonnie's sweet smelling hair for a few moments.

When he trusted himself to speak, he looked up and said to Kitt "You okay with still working for F.L.A.G. buddy?" He asked softly. "As long as it's with you and Bonnie and Devon, I'm okay with anything. " Kitt said feeling better than he had in a while.

Devon, Bonnie and Michael cheered. "Yes, the team is back in action! " Michael declared as he danced a laughing Bonnie around the room. Devon smiled, happy that things were returning to normal.

"Kitt. " Michael asked a bit later when Devon had left to plan a celebration party for them. Bonnie was working on the computers, so they had some privacy. "Yes  
Michael." Kitt answered quietly. Somehow, he knew Michael would ask him why he trembled so earlier.

" What made you so upset earlier, please talk to me. Let me help. " Michael pleaded.

Kitt made a noise Michael took for a sigh.

" I was scared Michael. I was scared you had second thoughts about buying me. And you, you gave up your Chevy and your retirement for me..." Kitt couldn't speak anymore, so overwhelmed was he that he truly belonged to Michael now.

"Never in a million years Kitt. You are worth every penny. I can get along without my Chevy, but I can't get along without my best pal. I've made special provisions buddy. You must always belong to a member of my family. You can never be sold or traded or put in storage. You must always bear the name Knight. I love you Kitt. " Michael said as he bowed his curly hair into Kitt's steering yoke.

"I love you too Michael. More than I can ever tell you. " He said and all at once he felt Michael touch the steering yoke and then felt his hand on the dash. Normally Kitt couldn't feel Michael's touch but this time he could. Should he tell him?

Kitt shivered delightedly and Michael felt it. "Kitt, what's wrong partner? Please talk to me. " Michael said, some worry in his voice. " I, Michael, I can feel you touching me. Normally I can't but right now, hey that tickles!" Kitt exclaimed letting out noises that sounded like laughing to Michael.

Michael was trying unsuccessfully to suppress laughter. He was running his fingers back and forth along the dash. " Hey, no fair, I can't tickle you back Michael." Kitt protested but he was still making laughing sounds that were like music to Michael's ears and joy to his soul.

How incredible it was for Michael to hear his friend's joy and laughter and to know he was the cause of it. " It's so good to hear you happy again my friend. " Michael said as he rested his hand on the dash.

Michael was happy too and feeling more relaxed then he had in a long time.

That night, Michael still curled up next to Kitt. He had his own room in the mansion, but he sensed Kitt needed him and he needed Kitt. Soon he was fast asleep. Bonnie crept over quietly and tucked Michael in with a blanket she had made at Kitt's request.

It was black and tan like Kitt himself. "Thank you, Bonnie. It's beautiful." Kitt said softly. "Any time Kitt. " She responded. She ran a hand through Michael's curly hair. "Stay Bonnie." He murmured sleepily. Bonnie dragged over an old cozy recliner and settled close enough to hold Michael's hand as he slept.

"Goodnight Bonnie." Kitt said softly as she shut off the lights in the garage with a remote control.

"Goodnight Kitt." She said softly. Then they both said very quietly "Goodnight Michael."

Kitt kept an ever-watchful vigil over his two charges throughout the night. At last, Kitt thought feeling content, I truly belong...to my Michael...and he belongs to me, always...

Part Two

Michael Knight and Kitt were at the beach. Kitt's t top was open and Michael was reclined in the driver's seat. He had thrown a towel over his seat knowing that the artificial intelligence hated sand in his upholstery or cabin area. "We finally got our day off pal." Michael said happily. The warm sun relaxed him as he lay back. "As long as I am with you Michael, I could be in the Alaska and I'd be happy." Kitt said contentedly. It was a beautiful day and they did not have to work. What could be better than that?

"Ha, frankly I am glad we are in California and not Alaska. But if you wanted to go to Alaska, I'd be game buddy. "Michael chuckled. "Sometimes I..."Kitt said and then stopped, not sure if he should continue that thought. "What is it pal? Sometimes I what?" Michael asked wanting to hear what Kitt had to say. Kitt thought for a moment. "Sometimes I just want to take you and run, some place safe. " He said as thoughts of their last case rolled through him.

"You are thinking about Adrienne Marqeaux and Randy Merritt Kitt?" Michael asked as he lathered on some sun block. "I'd rather not." Kitt said quietly. Adrienne and Randy had drugged Michael after Adrienne had posed as a stranded damsel in distress to lure Michael into helping her fix her supposedly broken down car. A wave of regret almost overwhelmed Michael as he thought about Adrienne especially. His fists clenched at the thought of being so easily duped by that woman. Michael remembered having had to explain himself to his boss Devon Miles and Kitts technician Bonnie Barstow.

All Adrienne and Randy had wanted was Kitt's car body and technology to commit crimes. Michael had been drugged and dumped him outside the as he was no longer useful to Adrienne.  
Michael and Devon had found Kitt's CPU discarded in the garage as though he were trash to be thrown out. No wonder he didn't feel safe. Maybe there was something to Kitts's wanting to take Michael and run.

Kitt belonged to him now, Michael had purchased him a few months back and there was no reason they couldn't go anywhere they wanted in the whole world. He smiled at the thought of Kitt belonging to him.

He mused thoughtfully of where they could go to be truly safe. Just the two of them, fleeing from the world and everything they ever knew. Could they pull it off? "Kitt, if we were to take off, where would you want to go pal?" Michael asked a plan forming in his mind. Kitt was startled. Was Michael actually serious? He thought for a few minutes. "Why not the north-east Michael? There are some beaches up there for you and plenty to keep me occupied. There are lots of great roads to drive on. We could be isolated up there but still close enough to people should we need company." Kitt said and Michael smiled.

"But I know you hate the beach buddy. Especially the sand." Michael said rolling onto his bare stomach to get some sun on his back. "But you love the beach and as I said there is a lot about the north east to keep me occupied too. " Kitt said wondering if they were actually going to go through with this.

Michael sat up and closed the t top. He put a shirt and sandals on. Then he started up the car. "I have so much vacation time coming up we could take off for months and no one would even notice unless we severed all communication with the Foundation." Michael said thoughtfully. "even Devon and Bonnie?" Kitt said, knowing he would miss them terribly as would Michael.

Michael sighed as he and Kitt made their way back to the semi which was the Foundation's mobile unit. "We're going to keep mum about this for now. But I wonder if we could "kidnap" Devon and Bonnie right along with us. Would you be game for that?" Michael wondered. What would Kitt think of that?

"Wouldn't that blow our cover?" Kitt countered. "Maybe, maybe not buddy. Maybe we can work something out." Michael answered. He got out of the car and closed the door. He found Bonnie working on some new programs for Kitt. She looked up surprised.

"Back so soon?" She asked curiously. "Yeah. We decided to ditch the beach and come home. She raised an eyebrow at him. She stood up and felt his forehead. " Are you sick or something? You ditch the beach and come home?" She said eyeing both him and Kitt. Michael grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head She was deeply touched by his sudden show of affection. "Michael, did something happen, are you and Kitt okay? "Bonnie peppered him with questions.

Unable to resist the urge Michael pulled her into a deep kiss, a kiss that lasted and lasted. It was a kiss like she had always wanted from him. As wonderful as it was, Bonnie was still concerned. She responded to his kiss with a hungry, passionate one of her own. His skin was still warm from the beach as he pulled her closer to him. "I love you Bonnie, it's always been there. But I thought you might slap me if I tried kissing you ever." He murmured into her ear. "I love you too." escaped her lips before she

could even think about it. But Bonnie was scared especially given his history with women.

" I don't want a broken heart Michael. I, I'm not tall or willowy or blond like all those other women." Bonnie worried. "You are exactly what I want. I want someone who will truly love me and who I can truly love." Michael said as he pushed thoughts of Adrienne and how she had used him to get to Kitt out of his mind. Bonnie was beautiful and loving and kind. She would never hurt him and especially not Kitt.

Michael held her for a long while, not ever wanting to let her go. "I need to talk this over with Kitt." Michael said. If they were truly leaving everything they knew, Bonnie would have to go with them.

"You think Kitt wouldn't like this?" Bonnie said throwing a look in Kitt's direction. "Wouldn't like it, it's about time!" Kitt responded with happiness in his voice. Both Bonnie and Michael laughed. They went to Kitt and got inside, laughing and talking all three of them, like a family. "Well, I guess that's settled. " Bonnie said with a blush. She was happy that Kitt seemed so responsive to her and Michael being together. Kitt was never happier. Michael was happy and so was Bonnie. And he was happy because they were happy.

Later Michael visited Devon in his office. Devon was not happy at the moment. Things at Flag were not looking good. He was surprised to learn that one Adrienne Marqeaux and one Garthe Knight were trying to take it over.

Financially things were looking grim. The board was acting strangely as well. Some were demanding that the program with Kitt be shut down. That it was too expensive to keep running. Garthe and Adrienne were saying that Michael had been allowed to buy Kitt to cheaply. They wanted more money for him if he was to remain with Michael. Michael freaked inwardly at hearing this. "I'm not going to let that happen. And I purchased Kitt fair and square. Those two don't deserve more money." He growled unable to believe this was all happening.

Devon finally told Michael that he had put down half of Kitt's asking price. He had wanted to be assured that Kitt went to the one person that loved and cared for him the most. And that was Michael. Michael was overwhelmed that Devon would do that for him and Kitt both. He couldn't say a word, he just got up and hugged on his boss and friend. Devon smiled, grateful that Michael didn't seem angry with the gift. Michael could manage a hoarse thank you, but it didn't seem enough.

"I don't like the board spending money so recklessly. I'm afraid they may try and sue about Kitt. Maybe try and get more money to compensate for what they now feel is a bad business decision." Devon said and Michael was furious.

"They'll do that over my dead body. And there is no way Kitt is ever going to Garthe or Adrienne. He belongs to me. I bought him, he's mine." Michael said possessively. " Devon too was unhappy with the changes at Flag. Michael pondered whether to let Devon in on the proposed flight from everything they knew. Finally, he confided in him. Normally Devon would have tried to dissuade him. But with the way the board was acting, and the thought of Garth and Adrienne trying to take over Flag, it made his skin crawl.

He wanted in on the proposed adventure. "I'm game. But Michael, what about Bonnie? She has been unhappy with Flagg for the same reasons I have been. " Devon said. "We should both talk to her. If it comes solely from me, she'll think I pressured Kitt into it. "Michael said.

Devon agreed. "Come on, the sooner we get started on this, the better. We need to start making plans. "Devon said. Michael could not believe this flight from everything they knew might be happening.

If they could only get Bonnie with this. He trembled slightly at the thought of her possibly refusing to go along with their plan. They gathered in the garage and Kitt broached the subject with Bonnie. Michael had whispered to him that everything was a go with Devon.

At first Bonnie was quiet as she tried to wrap her mind around everything Kitt, Michael and Devon were telling her. "I want to go. I don't want to lose all of you because of the chaos at Flag. You are all my family and I'll be darned if they are taking my baby away from me. "Bonnie said as she ran a hand along Kitt's hood lovingly. Kitt was touched by her words. He was glad she was coming along on their trip. He rolled as close as he could too her. Bonnie smiled and leaned to whisper, "I love you Kitt." And he responded, "I love you too Mom." If Bonnie could hug the trans am then and there, she would have. Michael smiled at the whispered exchange between the two.

"I believe the matter is settled then. I can't believe we are actually doing this." Devon said feeling calm about the whole thing. "I can't believe you are going along with this. It's so unlike you." Michael said, impressed. " Well I can't let you have all the fun. We all must do something unlike us once in a while. " Devon said and Michael smiled. "Besides, I can't lose all of you. You are the only family I have." the older man said and turned a way for a moment to compose himself. Michael and Bonnie looked at each other and smiled. Devon turned back to them and they hugged them tightly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and then moved closer to Kitt. "So, we are all agreed, we are north east bound in the morning?" Devon asked. "As soon as we are packed and ready to go. I wish I could be a fly on the wall when Flag discovers we are gone. "Michael said. "Ugh flies are such disgusting creatures. Why not a dragon fly or a butterfly?" Kitt said and they all laughed. "A fly is smaller Kitt and can go more places more easily unnoticed. I'll be back in a while pal; we're going to start loading a trailer that goes with us. " Michael said and Kitt was excited, hardly daring to believe they were actually doing this.

That night the three were busy loading everything they felt necessary to keep Kitt running. Devon packed his books and some records he wanted to keep. They all got into Kitt and got ready to go. A moving company arrived to take the shipment. Then the four took off, taking one last look at the mansion before leaving.

Bonnie was quiet as she looked at the mansion and the semi before leaving. Michael took her hand squeezed it. His heart was pounding. What if she didn't want to go with them? "I'm okay Michael. It's just that we spent so much time at the mansion and the semi. But I have a feeling this is going to be the adventure of a life time. I'm not missing it." Bonnie said with a smile.

Michael felt a surge of relief go through him. "It wouldn't be the same without you Bonnie." Devon said from the back seat. Michael and Kitt heartily agreed. They turned away from the mansion and everything they knew. They headed for the highway and the fastest way out of California. Devon and Bonnie dropped off to sleep, but Michael was to keyed up to rest. He and Kitt talked softly, planning what they would do and where they would live once they got to the northeast.

Finally, around dawn Michael dropped off to sleep. Kitt darkened the windows and switched to auto mode. Kitt drove steadily on and managed to be out of California by dinner time. Everyone started to wake up, hungry. Kitt pulled off to a restaurant that served a respectable meal and not the junk food Michael was used to eating. He watched over his three charges as they went inside.

He was content that everything was going well. He could only hope that the rest of the trip would be as calm and peaceful. He only wanted them to be as safe as possible. As he monitored the happy conversation inside, Kitt was determined to keep them safe and happy, no matter what he had to do to accomplish that goal. As contentment washed over him, he knew that this was really happening and that they were actually fleeing from everything they knew. How long it would last Kitt didn't know. But in reality, he hoped that the adventure of a life time as Bonnie called it would last forever. Only time would tell if it worked out that way, or not...

Part Three

After two days of nearly straight driving occasional rest stopping eating, Kitt saw a sign that said welcome Connecticut. This was their destination start. Ultimately, they would hopefully settle in a small town called Kent Connecticut. They stopped at a bed and breakfast, paying in cash so they wouldn't leave a paper trail for anyone to follow. It gave them all a chance to rest, eat properly and shower. There was a pool that Michael eagerly suggested a lounge by swimming. Kitt parked close by the pool and said his recorder one Michael cannonball into the pool. It was times like these, when Kitt occasionally was he was human.

Michael made sure he sent a good shower from the pool it. "Got you buddy!" Michael called as he saw the water dripping off Kitt's sleek body. "Don't worry Michael, I'll find a way to get you back." He said sounding as menacing as he could Devon and body laughed as Michael snorted.

"We'll see about that." He chuckled. After a refreshing swim, Devon and Bonnie lounge by the pool with Michael. They had chaise lounges right where Kitt was parked.

"This is the life. " Michael said with contentment. "It sure is." Bonnie agreed. Devon was quiet, he had dozed off slightly snoring in his lounge. The next day, they set out after breakfast for Kent Connecticut. Kitt enjoyed the drive as did Bonnie, Michael and Devon. It was fall now and the three exclaimed over the beautiful fall colors on the trees. It was only just warm enough for their swim yesterday Michael. He knew might be the last one for a while as to whether Colson. The twisting when winding roads into Kent Connecticut were finally at an end when Kitt pulled into the address Devon given him.

A large farmhouse sat in the middle of at least 5 acres. A huge barn stood one side and a large garage was at the other side of the house and a large ride at the other side farmhouse.

"This place is wonderful Devon how?!" Michael asked as he unlocked the large rocks. I have my ways. Kitt needs a large says we need some peace and quiet. This place is perfect." Devon said as they surveyed the large two-car garage. There was plenty of work Bonnie and plenty of space for Kitt. The sleek black Trans Am claims the space already, backing into one large bays.

Bonnie took a quick peek under his hood checking to make sure all was well. Everything looked good. "As soon as we get settled I'll give you a bath lacks." Michael promised him. "That sounds wonderful." Kitt said as they pulled a couple of suitcases out of Kitt's trunk. The moving men came an hour later. After about four hours they were settled in. A delivery service pulled up groceries and Bonnie cooked up a fine student for their first meal in the new home.

They ate on the huge wraparound porch, where there was a picnic table. Kitt was purchased in one of them while they ate. After helping with dishes Michael went to give Kitt his bath. He made the mistake of leaving the hose running on the ground and Kitt ran over it just enough to shower Michael.

"Got you pal!" Kitt said gleefully. "Okay, okay, we're even." Michael laughed but then smiled mischievously. He shook his wet curly hair on Kitt and got his upholstery good. As Michael backed out of the car, he was once again shower the hose. "Hey, who's supposed to be getting the bath here." Michael complained good-naturedly.

Bonnie brought him a towel was but squealed when Kitt got her with the hose. Devon laughed until besides his sides hurt from his nice dry spot on the porch. "There's only one dry person in this group." Michael said loudly enough for Devon to hear. They brought hose close enough to the porch." Now Kitt!" Bonnie called as Devon scrambled to get inside.

But he too was laughing happy to be included frolicking. Finally, after Bonnie and Devon inside to dry off, Kitt got his bath. Michael dried him and then watched him until he fairly gleamed. "Kitt, do you remember when I said, I love my 57 Chevy?" Michael said thoughtfully.

"Oh, that old thing." Kitt said, a tinge of jealousy in his voice. "Relax partner, I love you even more." Michael said and Kitt was fairly bursting with happiness at these words. "I love you Michael." Kitt said, making no attempt displeasure at Michael's words. It was growing dark and after a while the stars came out he laid on top of Kitts freshly polished hood and watched as they appeared one by one.

Bonnie came out on the front porch and smiled to see Michael so contented. "Come on Bonnie let's do a little stargazing." Michael called and Bonnie eagerly joined him. Michael helped her up and pulled her tight against him. He kissed her and she hungrily kissed him back. For a wildly actually fell asleep on Kitt said. Around 10 they woke up to Devon's gentle urging.

"It's getting chilly out here." He said softly. He helped them off Kitt's hood. Although sleepy, the three made sure Kitt was safely tucked in his garage. He was contently recharging good night. Michael was restless in his room at the farmhouse. He finally fell asleep and woke early in the morning. He showered and changed. He crept quietly out to the garage to see Kitt. "Hey buddy." Michael said softly. "Good morning Michael, did you sleep well?" Kitt asked.

"Yes, I did. But I'm eager to go exploring. And we need groceries." Michael said.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Kitt said, eager to go for a drive especially with Michael. "I've got to say, I'm not used to so much quiet. It's kind of refreshing not to have a bad guy in my face." Michael said. He pulled Kitt quietly out of the garage.

Then Michael thought he best leave Bonnie and Devon a note so they will worry upon finding the two gone. "Be right back buddy." Michael said hopping out long enough to write a quick note. But Bonnie was already stirring, making coffee for them. She smiled when she saw Michael. "I'm heading out to get groceries. Need anything?" He asked, kissing her.

"I could get used to this." Bonnie murmured, kissing him back. He scribbled a list and watched him leave, smiling that he seemed so happy. While he was gone, Bonnie and Devon were setting up a security alarm farmhouse on the garage.

Meanwhile, Michael and Kitt explored the small town of Kent Connecticut. However, they went into the time and you know for groceries. He also picked up a barbecue grill, so he could grow dinner that night. However, while filling up with gas Michael encountered a problem. Someone was busy robbing the grocery store shopping. The men came running pass Michael and he put a book out and took them. The police arrived Michael backed away before anyone could take his picture.

Kitt took him to another, smaller store where there was no drama. Kitt and Michael finally made it home. Over breakfast Michael called Bonnie and Devon what happened when he went shopping.

"I'm sorry Devon. I going to slip away. Michael said softly, that said. "Of course you couldn't Michael." Devon said. Michael saw the pride on Devon's face and Michael smiled, relief washing over him. He reached out and hugged Devon, relieved that he understood. Soon enough they were eating Bonnie's good breakfast. After a while, Michael Bonnie in the garage. Another shipment had calm and Bonnie was busy checking Kitt over.

Michael assisted Bonnie in whatever way he could. He wanted to learn as much as he could about be taking care of Kitt.

Later, after lunch, Kitt took Michael to a nearby lake swim and fish. "Yes. In the trunk Michael, these smelly things are not stinking up my upholstery." He said firmly. Michael laughed and laughed but with agreed Kitt. He went for a swim and gasped cold water such a difference from California.

He scurried out after a few minutes and dried up. They headed for home where Michael found that Devon had put a grill he'd bought together.

"Michael!" Kitt called. Laughing he got the fish out the trunk and left it open to dry out. Devon helped him clean the fish. They grow them together and Bonnie made up fresh baked beans and coleslaw. Lemonade meal.

Later, Michael did his best to make sure any fish smells out of Kitt's trunk. Later as Michael lay on top of Kitts hood looking at the stars, he wondered how long this tranquility would last, he had already had to stop a robbery, what more would come his way?

"You're awfully quiet Michael. Talk to me." Kitt says softly. "I almost don't want to voice it; I don't want to jinx us." Michael responded. "I want this calm and peace to last a while to. It's Nice." Kitt said how wonderful it was that Michael hadn't been shot at in at least a week.

Michael smiled and burrowed as close as he could to his partner. He felt safe there with Kitt under the sky that was darkening slowly. He watched as lightning bugs lit up the field and thought how perfect this was. He got off the car for a bit and wandered into the field. Suddenly, Michael came across a little black and white animal.

"Aren't you cute. Wait a minute" he cried as suddenly the animal turned around and sprayed a most obnoxious smell on him. "Michael, what's going on are you okay over there?" Kitt called as Michael groaned and let out a disgusted cry.

Kitt then detected the skunk coming towards him and he backed up quickly. He saw Michael running to catch up but he kept backing away.

"Oh no you don't Michael. You are not getting into me without a thorough bath. "Kitt said firmly. As he moved toward Kitt the skunk sprayed Michael a second time and finally moved off. "Ugh! A Double whammy!" Michael explained feeling really disgusting. It was then Kitt took pity on him. He said quietly "on the hood Michael." Kitt got close enough so his friend could scramble onto the hood before Kitt changed his mind. "Thanks buddy." Michael said gratefully as Kitt drove him carefully to the farmhouse.

Bonnie and Devon came out to see what all the commotion was about. They took one with of Michael and refused to allow him anywhere near the house. "Bonnie, please fill a washbasin and take Michael behind the barn, the only thing to clean you up will be a bath in tomato juice." Devon said firmly.

"Ugh, tomato juice, Devon that's worse than the skunk smell. And he got me twice." Michael moaned. "Let's go Michael. But Stay over there." Bonnie said. Michael grinned wickedly. "Ah come on Bonnie, give me a little hug." He said chasing her around the yard. Devon laughed until the sides ached. "You want a little hug next Devon?"

Michael called and quickly the older men disappeared inside the house to get several cans of tomato juice and he up some water.

When Devon came back out he saw that Bonnie was behind the barn filling a huge metal tub with water from a hose. Michael was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Michael?" Devon asked with a chuckle "in the barn. He's undressed but he won't come out while I'm here." She said. Devon poked his head in the barn." I'm leaving a towel, some fresh clothes, and plenty of tomato juice the bath. I'm taking Bonnie to help me with dinner. I suggest a good long scrubbing." Devon called him. Michael was sulking in the corner. "Thanks Devon." He mumbled, unhappy with smelling like skunk and unhappy with having to take a tomato juice bath. Finally, he got up, grabbed a towel and cautiously poked his head out the barn door.

Sighing, he dipped a toe in the bath. He was pleasantly surprise that the water was warm, but he found the smell of tomato juice slightly nauseating. One sitting in the bath, he saw Kitt pull around the corner.

He stayed close, but not close enough to where Michael could spray him with nasty tomato juice. "This is so humiliating." Michael muttered as he scrubbed at his skin "I still can't believe you got sprayed twice." Kitt

said scanning for the offending skunk.

But he was nowhere to be seen. "We never had to worry about those things in California." Michael said, submerging himself under the water to make sure the smell was good and out.

Kitt was quiet for a while. Had he made a bad choice by suggesting they all come out here? First the robbers, now the skunk, what if Michael grew to hate the choice to leave everything they knew and hate him because of it? Kitt didn't think he could bear that. "Hey pal, you're awfully quiet, talk to me." Michael said wrinkling his nose at the smell of his tomato juice bath. "Do you, do you regret coming out here? "Kitt asked softly. "Nobody." Michael said without hesitation. "I'll just have to learn to stay away from robbers and skunks." He added.

Finally, he thought he scrubbed enough to get the skunk smell out. He got out of the bath, emptied the tub and got dressed. He wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a hot meal.

Michael got close to Kitt and sat on the hood. Kitt drove him slowly to the front of the farmhouse.

Devon and Bonnie got close enough to give him a sniff test. He smelled only of tomato juice and lightly.

"Okay Michael were having fried chicken for dinner, come eat." Bonnie said with a smile. After Michael and held his dinner and went up for a hot shower. Then he and Bonnie talked with Devon on the front porch for a while. Finally, Devon went into his office for a well. Michael held Bonnie and kissed her. It was long and hard and left them both breathless.

After another long kiss, Bonnie fairly floated up to bed. Michael watched her disappear inside the house, his heart pounding at the thought of kissing her again.

Michael went to lay atop Kitt 's hood, he loves being safe enough to do every night. "A guy could get used to this. I feel so safe out here with you Kitt. I love watching the stars come out with my best buddy. "He said sighing contentedly. If only Michael and Kitt knew what tomorrow would bring, they would try and enjoy this moment so much more.

Tomorrow would be full of trouble and might even brand Michael a criminal. But for now, the two friends enjoyed the night and their friendship. They enjoyed the piece that had found in just being together. For tomorrow, it would all be different.

Part Five

In the morning, Devon was having a fit and would only drink his coffee. He wouldn't touch his breakfast. "Saves, they are calling us thieves. I bet I know just this behind this." Devon grumbled as he turned on the TV. There was one Garth Knight, screaming out how outlaws Devon Miles, Michael Knight, and Barney Barstow Had Stolen Supercar Kitt who was worth a lot more money than Michael had paid. He was calling for their immediate arrest. Kitt would then be confiscated and sold to the US Army. He would be reprogrammed to forget Michael Knight especially

"I've got news for that S. O. B. He won't lay a hand on Kitt. He'll have to kill me first." Michael Growled angrily.

"Michael, this is all my fault. Don't let them make me forget you." Kitt said through the com link. "Kitt, we made the choice to do this because we wanted to. I would do it all over again buddy. As for you for getting me, I'm not letting it happen now. "Michael promise. "He's right Kitt. We all wanted to do this especially because of people like Garth Knight" Bonnie said and Devon agreed. He disappeared quickly to bring back some paperwork, which he showed to Michael. Michael slowly read each word and the words slowly sank in. He was reading Wilton Knights last will and testament which told him in no uncertain terms that Kitt was his. Kitt belonged to him. But he had already paid money for Kitt and so had Devon.

So how were they thieves. It didn't make any sense. He should not have had to pay for

Kitt who already belonged to him in the first place. All this time Kitt had been his and they both hadn't known it. Michael did not care about the money.

He only wanted the world to know and especially Garthe Knight that he could not take Kitt away from him. "Devon, is this legal?" Michael asked. Devon nodded "it's all been properly witnessed years ago. I'm sorry Michael, I never saw a copy of the will. This is the original. You should not have had to pay for Kitt. He has belonged to you all this time. How dare Garthe call us thieves?" Devon asked to no one. He was just angry at Garthe's brazenness.

Michael also read where there was a trust fund set up in his name for his own use, and for the care and maintenance of Kitt. He gasped when he read there was $500,000 for him. He showed it to Devon smiled for the first time that morning. "Will you help me budget Devon? I'm not that great with money." Michael asked and Devon agreed.

"How will we fight Garthe? I don't like him branding us thieves. I'll fight him with every breath I have. He's not getting his hands on Kitt. "Michael said with determination.

" I have a few ideas about that you don't worry. I'll let you know what is going on as soon as I make some phone calls." Devon said he laid a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder and then went to his office. Bonnie came over to congratulate Michael about Kitt.

She had heard the conversation about the will. She hugged him tightly and got him to eat some breakfast. As soon as he helped clean up, he pecked Bonnie several times on the lips and hugged her. She shooed him out as she had to go to the garage and get some work done.

Michael went outside to be with Kitt. He settled inside happy to be with him. "Kitt, did you hear all of that conversation in there?" Michael asked, curious as to why Kitt was so quiet. "Yes Michael. I belong to you now. I understand about the will. But I." Kitt started then stopped. "But I what Kitt? Don't you want to be my car? I mean technically you already are this makes it even more legal" Michael asked, for some reason worried that Kitt would say no.

"Michael. I'm happier than I can express at the longing to you completely and legally. Words can't even begin to say what that means to me. But I've turned us into outlaws. And Garthe Knight won't give us a moments peace. He wants to ruin what we found up here." Kitt said he'd wanted only for them to be safe especially Michael.

Michael stroked Kitts dash board and wrapped his arms around the steering yoke.

"Devon's working on that right now Kitt. Garthe's going to get to you over my dead body. I'll do whatever I have to you safe, just like you been doing for me." Michael said then regretted the use of the words over my dead body.

"Please Michael that's exactly what I'm afraid of. That's what I wanted to take you especially away from." Kitt said "Sorry pal. That was a really bad choice of words there. But we're friends Kitt and we are in this together. We'll get through this, just like we've gotten through so much else." Michael said, hugging steering wheel tighter.

It was beginning to dawn on Michael just how much Kitt cared for him. All this trouble just to keep him and his friend safe.

Kitt took Michael fishing again for supper. There was a beautiful reservoir to fish. Michael sat on top of Kitt's hood and cast his fishing line into the water. He and Kitt talk endlessly about everything imaginable.

Michael knew that Kitt's stream of chatter hid his concern about Garth Knight. Michael determined that one way or another he would keep Kitt out of Garth Knight 's hands. He wasn't about to let him drive the happiness they found. It angered Michael that Garth only wanted Kitt because he saw $ signs, he did not love Kitt, like Michael as he got up catch of fish in the trunk he slipped and fell on a wet patch of grass. It happened too fast for Kitt to even give him a warning.

Michael fell hard, hitting his head on a rock. He blacked out amidst Kitt calling out his name frantically. Kitt calls for Devon and Bonnie in a state of panic. He also called an ambulance that seemed to take forever to get there. The ambulance arrived at the same time as Devon and Bonnie. Kent didn't have a hospital; they took him directly to new Milford Hospital in the next town over.

Kitt followed the ambulance with Devon right behind him. Bonnie was in the ambulance with Michael stirred here and there, occasionally asking for Kitt the EMTs started to take off the COM link but Bonnie begged them not to. They really needed to put an IV bag into the arms of Bonnie put on his other wrist.

"Please." She said, to the people working on Michael.

"It's his only way of communicating with a very special friend." They raised an eyebrow but left the communicator alone. Bonnie managed to talk them into putting Michael into a room where Kitt could see him through the window after the doctors examined him. Michael was still unconscious when Devon joined Bonnie in his room. He held a sobbing Bonnie tight.

Michael's pale face and silent demeanor scared them both as well as Kitt. "Please Michael, please be all right I love you pal." Kitt said through the com link. Devon Bonnie and Kitt stood in silent vigil in and outside Michael's room, each wrapped in their own thoughts and prayers.

It couldn't end this way for such a wonderful man, it thought it just please don't let it happen.

Part Six

It was nearly 48 hours later before Michael showed any signs of stirring. An IV bag had been taken off so Bonnie had put the COM link on the arm Michael was used to using it with. "Where?" Michael moaned as his eyes opened slowly, almost as if from a deep sleep. "Michael!" Bonnie cried, leaning over to lightly kiss his lips. Tears of happiness streaked her cheeks. She paged Devon who had gone for some food for them. Michael's hand reached out to brush Bonnie's teary cheeks. " Everything will be all right I'll be okay. Especially if you kiss me again." He murmured "Charmer." She accused playfully link to kiss him.

"I see our sleeping Prince has awoken." Said a new voice from the room. This caused Michael to chuckle and a furious blush from Bonnie as they kissed.

"Hey Devon." Michael said turning to face his friend. He was holding coffee and sandwiches which Devon quickly gave to Bonnie. "None for me? I'm starving." Michael said and Devon chuckled as he sat by his bedside. "You'd better tell Kitt you're awake, just outside the window." Devon said pointing.

Michael turned his head carefully so he can see the sleek black Trans Am sitting just outside his window.

" Buddy. Are we going for a drive soon?" Michael said into the communicator. But Kitt was quieter than he'd ever been. Michael tried twice more to talk to him, but he got no answer. "Kitt please, Michael needs you." Bonnie said softly into the com link. "He doesn't need someone that can protect him Bonnie." Kitt said the words hurt Michael worse than his aching head.

But the doctor said that someone must have been with him to get him here so quickly.

"Yes. My friend Kitt was. He called the ambulance and my friends here." Michael said and the doctor smiled.

"Then Kitt saved your life. You are lucky to have such a good friend. If you had been left there for any longer you would more than likely have slipped into a coma and died." The doctor said.

Michael was elated to hear this and hope that Kitt had been listening too. After the doctor left Devon took Bonnie out for a while so that Michael can try and reason Kitt. The artificial intelligence be so stubborn sometimes he thought.

"Please Kitt. Talk to me. I need you buddy." Michael said, the plea clear in his voice. "Michael, the harder I try and keep your safe the more things seem to happen. You deserve a better partner." Kitt said and Michael freaked out. "No!" He cried staggering and struggling to get out of the bed. He had to go to Kitt, who it was clear needed him. Alarm bell sounded as nurses and a doctor rushed into the room.

They sedated Michael who resisted their efforts at every turn. Kitt never felt more miserable. This was all his fault. He felt like fleeing all the way back to California and letting Garth Knight do his worst.

About an hour later Michael was sleeping fitfully. He was calling Kitt's name every so often. Devon and Bonnie were in the room "Keep an eye on him Bonnie please. Kitt needs a talking to now." Devon growled. Bonnie knew better than to argue with Devon when he was in this mood and she knew Devon was right. Kitt needed a stern talking to and Devon was just the man to do it. Kitt was in for the lecture of a lifetime. Bonnie only briefly pitied Kitt as she turned her attention back to Michael. She had no doubt in her mind that Devon would straighten Kitt out.

Part 7

Kitt sat miserably in the parking lot. He was as Michael would say having a pity party. Kitt did not get the party part of that statement at all.

A party was supposed to be a happy fun affair, and this party was anything but fun. To top it off, Devon slipped inside the car in the passenger seat.

"Look here Kitt, this self-blame is not helping Michael or the rest of us one bit. Most especially you are not helping Michael or yourself. How could you tell Michael he deserved a better partner with there is no one better for him than you. You were designed for him Kitt. He can ask for a better partner than you. I am quite sure he would tell you that himself!" Devon said giving Kitt glare.

"If I hadn't brought us all here none of this would be happening. I want to go back to California Devon. Let Garthe Knight do his worst." Kitt said.

" Are you trying to give Michael an emotional breakdown? Don't you dare say that to him! Kitt, not everything that is happening in this life is in our control. You are not God; you don't have that kind of power! You could not have prevented Michael from slipping and falling on the grass." Devon said firmly. "Couldn't I Devon, it happened so fast I couldn't even warn him." Kitt responded. "That's why it was purely an accident. I know you love Michael. Yet you caused him pain earlier solely with your words. The doctor had to sedate him. There is something you need to understand Kitt, you have done everything to keep Michael safe, even sometimes at the expense of your own life. Don't you realize Kitt, because of you we are all closer than we've ever been before? I wouldn't trade that for anything." Devon finished. He was suddenly very drained and very tired.

Kitt took a few moments to process everything Devon said. In a quiet voice Kitt said "I felt that closeness to Devon. I'm sorry. It's just that I love Michael and all so much. I feel so protective, it's in my programming to fault I'm afraid." "Kitt, one of the things we love about you is your protectiveness. Especially of Michael." Devon said. "You saved his life today but right now, you are the key to his emotional well-being. You can help him more than any doctor." Devon answered gently.

"I hurt him Devon. I just want to make it right again." Kitt said. Devon felt relief sweep through him. He'd gotten through to the stubborn artificial intelligence. "No time like the present Kitt. Bonnie is signaling from the window that Michael is awake." Devon said looking up to see Bonnie waving.

"Thank you Devon, for setting me straight." He said quietly. Devon laid a hand on the dashboard as he often seen Michael do. "We all need it from time to time my friend." Devon said in his most soothing tone.

Then Devon went in to see how Michael was doing. He was awake, looking quite unhappy and depressed. It pains Devon to see him like this.

"Please Michael, talk to Kitt. You might find he's a little more reasonable." Devon said with a tired smile. He took Bonnie down to the cafeteria so they could eat. And so Michael and Kitt could talk. As soon as they were gone, Kitt reached out to Michael. "Michael. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. I don't deal with it well when you are hurt." Kitt said.

"I can see that Kitt. But don't ever tell me I deserve a better partner ever again. I want you and only you. Do you understand buddy?" Michael said firmly trying to keep his voice steady. "Yes Michael. I have this burning need to protect you and sometimes that overwhelms everything else. I know I can't stop everything from happening, but I'll be darned if I'm going to quit trying. I won't let you down again, I promise." Kitt said surprising Michael with his renewed purpose.

"Kitt, you never let me down yet buddy. But there is one thing that you are forgetting." He said and Kitt wondered what he could possibly have missed. "What Michael?" He asked perplexed." That we are in this together. It's not just you against the world or Michael Knight against the world, it's you and me together pal. "It's you and me against the world." Michael said.

"Care to add two more to that statement?" Said Devon's voice as he came back into the room with Bonnie in tow. "Sure, why not. The more the merrier." Michael said and Kitt wholeheartedly agreed exhausted, Michael finally dropped off to sleep. Bonnie and Devon pulled up recliners and crafts, one on either side of Michael's bed. Kitt shut down whatever assistance he could capture scanners up and running so he can monitor his friend. He was grateful everything worked itself out. His only concern now was Garth Knight. But Kitt put concerns about him aside.

He knew with absolute certainty that not only was he and Michael fight him, but Devon and Bonnie would too. He certainly felt very sorry for Garth Knight, who would never know the bonds of family that he did.

And then it was all over in a warm rush of emotion exactly how much he was truly loved. And he clung to the love of his friends like warm rain often clung to his roof and hood. They could get through anything as long as they were together.

Part 8

Two days later Michael could go home. He was disgruntled he was not allowed to drive. Devon got behind the wheel to satisfy the hospital who will not let Michael drive. But in the end Michael was happy to see Devon grin from ear to ear upon being able to drive Kitt. Devon took them for a long drive please Michael is feeling pent up from resting so much.

He kept off the main roads as he did not want to draw anyone's attention to them. Finally, they went home so Michael could eat and rest. Michael did but he refused to go rest anywhere but with Kitt.

Kitt had reclined the driver's seat and Bonnie took him in with a blanket. After she left Kitt dark he stretched lazily but stayed under the cozy blanket and burrowed in the comfort of the driver seat. Kitt darkened the windows and Michael slept for a good five hours. When he woke it was dark outside. "Did you sleep well Michael?" Kitt asked seeing his friends during. "Too well. I don't want to move. I just want to stay with you Kitt." Michael murmured still sleepy. "You stay as long as you want Michael. I can keep an eye on." He said quietly. "Are the stars out yet buddy?" He asked. "Yes Michael. The big and Little dipper are clearly visible. So is Orion's belt." Kitt told him I want to look at stars for a while Kitt. Then I'm coming back to bed." He said getting out of the car. He flopped lazily onto Kitt's hood, with his hands behind his head.

Bonnie saw him completely relaxed on Kitt's hood. She fixed him some grilled cheese chicken soup and a tall glass of ice water. He took the food gratefully and fairly inhaled it. Bonnie brought him more food which he also inhaled. "Honestly Michael, it's like feeding time at the shark tank." She said, laughing. "I must thank the cook." He said and pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted and lasted.

She stayed with him a while and then gathered up dishes to take into the house. Michael watched the stars Kitt's hood for a while, then got back into Kitt.

"I don't know when I've been so happy or content. Or felt so safe." He said and Kitt couldn't have been happier. Michael dropped off to sleep again and slept the whole night through. He awoke feeling more refreshed than he had ever been. He joined Devon and Bonnie for breakfast, yawning and stretching lazily.

"Don't you look relaxed." Bonnie said, please that the color had returned to his pale face and he looked so healthy. They sat and ate a leisurely breakfast, talking happily making plans for their futures. But that happiness and peace was abruptly shattered by Garth Knight. He and Adrienne had found a way to pass into Kitt's systems and sent a very dark message to them all.

Kitt called them to the car. He was as angry as they had ever seen him. "How dare he threatened to turn me into a pile of scrap metal. How dare he override me to send threats!" He ranted.

"Whoa buddy. Slow down a little, let me guess Garthe Knight and Adrienne." Michael said with an angry scowl. "None other." Kitt said showing the video on his screen. "You have 48 hours to produce Kitt. All charges of grand theft auto will be dropped if you do. However, I can and will make life miserable for you thieves if you don't comply with my request. I want the Knight Industries 2000 intact in 48 hours. If you don't, I will find him and turn him into scrap metal. I'll break him in front of your very eyes and give you nightmares for the rest of your medical lives. Most of all I will take out Michael with such a severe beating he will never survive and I will make Kitt especially watch. Again, you have 48 hours to comply with my demands." Garthe's threats loomed over their heads heat ended his transmission with a way to contact him.

Michael turned to Bonnie and held her tightly. He was shaking with fear the same anger Kitt was feeling, that they were all feeling. "Evil S.o.B." Was all he could manage to say. "I feel like beating the daylights out of him. He is not laying a finger on my date on my baby." Bonnie freeing one hand to stroke Kitt's fender. "That I would pay to see." Michael said with a small smile at the thought of Bonnie getting into a fight with Garthe Knight or Adrienne.

"I'm putting a stop to that nonsense he's spewing. He's about to get a very hard dose of reality. He's about to learn just who belongs to. Michael, I have an idea about how to bring Garth Knight and Adrienne down." Devon said with uncharacteristic anger.

They all sat inside Kitt to discuss the plan. Since this directly involved the artificial intelligence, the three wanted him included in the plan. Devon explained what he had in mind to them. "We are going to send him a copy of the bill since I have contacts everywhere, I can find a lawyer who owes me a favor too. We are going to sue Garthe Knight. He will be shown the will we and could tie him up in court legally for years and drain him financially. I am hopeful that he will see two reason for that. We are also going to sue him for defamation of character, considering he has called us all thieves on every major television network." Devon said, looking to see if the plan met with everyone's approval.

"Devon. I like the plan very much. But will we have to go to court?" Michael asked. He was concerned about having to give up their location and voices also. "Not right away. The first thing will be to send word to Garthe of our intentions to sue. We are going to give him the same 48 hours to respond. Then we go from there." Devon answered.

"Devon, what about him threatening to turn me into a pile of scrap metal? And Adrienne threatening to make me watch while they take out Michael? Isn't she threatening bodily harm to the both of us?" Kitt asked, angry that they would dare try to lay a hand on his friend. In his thinking, Kitt knew it would be over his dead body that they laid even one finger on Michael. But he kept those thoughts private, knowing it would upset everyone in the car.

"That's an excellent set of questions Kitt. I'll raise them before the lawyer. Can you make me a copy of the video please get? We may be able to neutralize Garthe and Adrienne before she can say I'm a witch." Devon smiled. He drew laughs from Bonnie and Michael.

"Of course, Devon. The faster we neutralize them better." Kitt said, copy of the tape over to the computer in his office. "If they could access Kitt that way, does that mean they know of our location? I'm afraid they may try and still Kitt in the middle of the night. I mean if they could access him that easily." Bonnie said with concern. She reached over and stroked Kitt steering wheel to reassure herself as much as Kitt.

"We will stay with Kitt night and day if we have to. No way are they going to get away with that buddy." Michael said with determination. "All right I'm going to get in touch with my contacts. Bonnie, it might be best to work out some extra security so Garthe and Adrienne can't access Kitt again. Michael, you stay with it. I'll let you know what is happening with the lawyer." Devon promised. He got out of the car and went into the house to make some phone calls.

Bonnie hugged Michael tightly and kissed him several times to ease his tension. "I'll get right to work on the security precautions. Kitt will be harder to break into the Fort Knox by the time I'm through with you." She promised.

Michael laughed and Kitt said "Thanks Bonnie. Bonnie?" Kitt asked. "Yes Kitt?" She responded. I love you momma thanks for loving me." He said.

Both Bonnie and Michael teared up at hearing this. "I love you too Kitt. Thanks for loving me too." She said and quickly moved off to the garage for either one of them could see her cry. Michael stayed inside Kitt, not willing to leave him, even to stretch his legs. "Michael. I appreciate what you're doing, but you can move around and stretch some." Kitt said softly.

"No! I'm staying right here. You're not the only one with a protective streak. Too many times you been nearly destroyed because of me. Not this time Kitt. Remember what I said earlier, we're in this together." Michael said.

That reminded Kitt of something he had been meaning to ask Michael since four they had left behind everything they knew.

"Michael. I've been meaning to ask you something." Kitt said in his most gentle voice possible. "What is it buddy?" Michael asked, somewhat warily. What was Kitt pondering now? "This goes all the way back to before we left on this trip. I want to know how you found me when Randy and Adrienne left me in the garage buried in a box like they did. Michael, I never thought I'd see you again." Kitt said making Michael tear up at the memory of what drove them out. Michael fought back to that day after he left the house with Devon.

The second Michael stepped outside and felt something, something strong. He moved to the garage and it was even stronger. He told Devon he sensed a presence, Kitt's presence. He'd rummaged through the boxes in the garage until he pulled out Kitt's CPU. The small unit was flashing wildly, unable to speak when Michael called his name.

"I still can't explain it myself Kitt. But as soon as I stepped out of the house I sent a strong feeling of something familiar. Then it was more of a presence Kitt, your presence. It was almost like you were broadcasting buddy. You drew me to you." Michael said, and suddenly felt the strong feelings of someone warm and loving and very scared feeling once again.

Kitt's presence was so strong Michael felt as though he could reach out and touch it. "Kitt, I feel it now! I can feel you! You're so warm and loving. But don't be scared Kitt. I'm not going to fail you this time. I won't let Garthe Knight and Adrienne take away from me." He promised. Kitt didn't know how it was happening, but he could feel Michael too.

He could feel his love, his friendship and his determination to keep him safe. Kitt could understand that, as he had the same need to keep Michael safe.

"I believe you Michael. I remember I used to deny having emotions. But you taught me how to feel and feel strongly. I can feel your presence too. It's like I can finally touch you, the way I've always wanted to." Kitt said reaching out with his love to touch Michael. Michael felt almost a gentle caress on his cheek. "Kitt. That's nice." He said feeling the contentedness Garthe Knight had destroyed come flooding back to him.

He reached out with his mind to touch Kitt wondering if it were possible.

"Michael. I feel like you just hugged me." Kitt said and Michael smiled as Kitt tenure to caress his cheek with his love." "Good. That's how I wanted to feel." Michael said. They stayed like that until Bonnie needed Kitt to upgrade

the security systems. Only then when Michael get up and walk around, knowing Kitt would be safe with Bonnie. He stretched his legs by walking around the yard, this time being careful to avoid any skunks.

Then he went into the house to get something to eat. As he was inhaling a late lunch Devon came in to tell him that sent off a copy of the will via an attorney to Garthe Knight and to Adrienne. That same attorney would be informing Garth and Adrienne of their defamation of character lawsuit. He was also adding harassment charges to the suit.

Devon seemed confident that he would be able to get Garthe and Adrienne to back down. Michael felt good about his friend's confidence. Later Devon cooked for them and find, refusing to let what they were dealing with spoil their piece they moved the picnic table into the yard so they could be closer to Kitt. They ate and laughed and talked.

After that Devon set up a radio and a bit of lamp light on the porch. Michael can resist asking Bonnie to dance. She rested her head on his shoulder and his head rested on hers. Devon relaxed by Kitt, watching the pair with a smile on his face. "They look good together don't they Kitt?" Devon asked softly. "They complement each other nicely. I'm glad they got together." Kitt said. "I totally agree partner." Michael called from the porch. Shyly he kissed Bonnie in front of Devon. That evening was so relaxing they were reluctant to go to bed. Around midnight Bonnie and Devon finally said the night. Michael planned on sleeping Kitt until they'd settled things with Garthe and Adrienne.

Kitt pulled around the side of the house so they can keep an eye on things during the night. "Michael, I can't tell you how much this means to me. You stayed with me through everything. I couldn't ask for a better or more loyal friend." Kitt said. He had never felt more intense emotions than the love and joy he felt coming from Michael.

Michael was laying on the hood again, looking at the stars. It took him a moment to get past Kitt's endearing words. "I wouldn't be anywhere else partner. And the feeling is very mutual." He said.

A while later Michael woke with a start. Kitt was gently calling to him, urging him to get inside of the warm car, as it was getting chilly out. Michael smiled sleepily, he had been so content and felt so safe he'd dozed off on Kitt's warm hood.

As he got off the hood, Kitt screamed his name in warning. Two men in stocking caps wrapped Michael's arms and punched him hard. "Let him go!" Kitt screamed. Michael struggled, kicking out with his legs. "Come near us and we will kill him." Raged one of the men. Kitt stayed where he was, to concerned for Michael safety to move. He did contact Devon and Bonnie by silent alarm in the house.

They jabbed Michael with a needle and kicked wherever they could reach. "This is a warning from Garthe Knight. Cease and desist all law suit action. Knight industries 2000 you have 24 hours to turn yourself over to Garthe Knight and Adrienne or Michael Knight dies. We will come back and finish the job and then we'll take you apart piece by piece." One of the men threatened.

They let Michael slump to the ground just as Bonnie and Devon appeared on the scene. "Michael!" Devon called. Bonnie went together Michael into her arms. "24 hours!" The men hissed as they ran up and the night "Go after them Kitt!" Devon cried, enraged.

Kitt took off into the yard after them but they disappeared quickly into the woods where Kitt can reach. Kitt race back and called for an ambulance. He told Devon and Bonnie what had just happened.

"Garthe and Adrienne made good their threats Devon. They made me watch while Michael suffered." Kitt said so forlornly it scared Bonnie and Devon. "Kitt, Michael needs you right here. Don't even think of complying with Garthe and Adrienne's demands." Devon said firmly as the ambulance arrived.

"Bonnie, you go with Michael in the ambulance. I'm driving Kitt." Devon said pointedly.

Kitt stayed behind the ambulance, scanning Michael as they went. His heart rate and blood pressure were skyrocketing. "How's he doing Kitt?" Devon asked to concern. "Not good Devon, I'm worried." He said his voice completely devoid of any emotion. Devon sighed, angry at all the havoc two people cause. He wished he could offer comfort to Kitt but he couldn't think of anything to say. "Please Devon. Let me go to Garthe and Adrienne. It will stop this." Kitt Pleaded. "No Kitt. Having into their demands will not make this better. Michael wakes up and find gone, what do you think this would do to him?" Devon asked.

"At least he'd be alive." Kitt said all the fight gone out of him now. "No! Losing you would kill him faster than any drug would." Devon said. Kitt let out a noise Devon took for a sigh.

"I think I finally understand the saying I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't." Kitt said. "We'll get through this get together. It's what Michael would want. Garthe and Adrienne just dug their own graves by doing this. Justice will be done. That's a promise." Devon said and he swore he felt a shudder go through Kitt but he said nothing.

Devon was going to stay with Kitt as Michael would. He didn't know that Kitt had been considering ejecting him from the car so he could comply with Garthe and Adrienne's demands. But Kitt had decided against it, not willing to hurt the man Michael considered as a father.

As the hospital came into view it shattered again he realized a cemetery would right across the street from it. It gave him a creepy feeling with Michael in such peril. Devon got the same creepy feeling as he noticed the cemetery as well.

He stayed with Kitt in the parking lot praying that Michael was all right and doing the best he could to ignore the cemetery.

"Michael's gone into cardiac arrest Devon!" Kitt said his voice high-pitched and worried. Devon was too but he still did not leave Kitt.

Michael would not lose Kitt, Devon would see to that. Kitt thought back to when he and Michael were so close that he could feel Michael's hug and Michael could feel Kitt's touch. Kitt focused on his attention on Michael, almost willing him to live.

Could he feel his presence from so far away? Only time would tell.

Part Ten

Two days later Michael finally regained consciousness. He had been given steroids in an almost lethal dose. All this to get to Kitt.

A weak sounding Michael spoke into the com ink. "Hey buddy." He said softly.

"Michael!" Kitt exclaimed wishing he could be in the hospital room with Devon and Bonnie.

"I missed you my friend." He said, emotion heavy in his voice. He knew Kitt had been ready to give himself over to Garth and Adrienne. "I've missed you too Michael." He said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Kitt. Don't take off on me pal. I need you." He was afraid that Kitt wouldn't be there when he got out of the hospital.

"I promised Devon and Bonnie I wouldn't. You taught me about keeping a promise." Kitt said and he knew Michael was smiling, even though he couldn't see it.

"They're keeping me for another two days Kitt." Michael grumbled unhappy with being confined to the hospital for the second time in just a few days "I know Michael. I want you out just as much as you want to be out" he responded longing to have Michael in the driver seat again. "Kitt. It seemed like I felt you real close while I was unconscious. And it helped me get through. It gave me something to hang onto." Michael said, wondering what Kitt would say to that.

Kitt was quiet for moments. "You felt that? I kept trying to re-create what happened a few days ago. I hate not being able to be there with you." He said wishing more than anything could be by his friend's side.

"You are with me Kitt don't you know that, you are in my heart buddy so you're always with me." Michael said. He felt love overwhelmed him for Michael for his friend. Michael felt love overwhelm him. It went through his entire being and he was smiling contentedly one Devon and Bonnie came back into the room.

"Don't you look happy." Bonnie said with a happy smile of her own. "I have Kitt, and I have you and Devon. No matter what happens as long as I have the three of you I'm happy." He responded he sat up and opened his arms. Both Devon and Bonnie hugged him gently.

That was the way the doctor found them when he came to examine Michael again. "Sorry to break up this heartwarming scene. But I need to examine the patient." Said the doctor from behind them. Reluctantly they broke apart so the doctor could examine Michael. After the doctor was done smiling broadly.

"You are recovering at a rapid rate Mr. Knight. If I give your friends the instructions on how much you, would you like to go home tonight?" He asked Michael for joy at being able to go home. "I think that's a yes." Bonnie laughed.

"All right, I'll see to the paperwork." Said the doctor. "Are you listening Kitt, I get to go home!" Michael said into the COM link.

"Yes, I heard it. I can't wait till you're back in the driver's seat Michael." Kitt said. He hid the concern about more trouble brewing with Garthe and Adrienne and the group safety. He wanted Michael to have the happiness he deserved. Kitt shoved the concern to the farthest corner of the CPU. In about two hours, Michael was examined again, given instructions along with Devon and Bonnie and sign the paperwork his nurse brought him.

He groused about being wheeled out in the wheelchair but the nurse insisted. She insisted he should drive either. "Please let him in the driver seat. I promise you won't touch the steering wheel. "Kitt said, startling the nurse.

"A Talking car?" The nurse asked. "Yes." Said Michael. He sat in the driver seat and kept his hands off the steering yoke. Kitt started the car slowly moved it.

"I'm a self-driving car too." He said in the nurse stepped back, confident that Michael would not home. As soon as she was gone,

Kitt pulled out of the hospital. He turned onto the main road and headed back. He kept a nice even pace. Michael tried to put his hand on the yoke. "Michael. We promise the nurse." He said sternly. Bonnie and Devon smiled as Michael pulled his hands back.

"He's worse than the nurse." Michael muttered but he was smiling. "I heard that Michael." Kit said.

Michael thought he detected some snark in his voice. "Why Kitt, do I hear snark in your voice?" Michael asked innocently.

Bonnie and Devon were suppressing laughter. "Whatever do you mean Michael, snark does not compute." Kitt said primly.

"Kitt?" Michael said as he eyed Bonnie and Devon who were shaking with laughter. "Hands off the steering yoke. No ifs and or butts." Kitt responded and Michael finally gave in and settled back into the driver seat.

"This stinks." He said miserably. "It's just for today Michael, then you'll be able to get back to where you belong." Kitt said soothingly as he could.

Soon enough they were back at the farm. Kitt ran a security check before he even unlocked doors to let them out of the car.

Devon, Bonnie and Michael got out of Kitt. Michael was walking slowly with Bonnie's help. "I'll stay with Kitt. You take Michael up to rest." Devon said firmly. "See you later buddy." Michael said frustrated with his slow movements. But he thought at least he was out of the hospital.

When he said he was hungry, Bonnie fixed him a late lunch.

She also made him a pitcher of water as the doctor wanted him to drink a lot of fluids. He'd been through a lot lately and the last thing he needed was to be dehydrated.

After lunch Bonnie brought Michael upstairs so he could sleep. But he was restless. He wanted Kitt. He wanted to drive. And he wanted this argument with Garthe and Adrienne over with. Bonnie stayed with him.

He finally dropped off to sleep but he called Kitt repeatedly in his sleep. Bonnie ran a hand through his curls.

" Shh. We're safe." She said softly and was angered at what Garth and Adrienne had done to both Michael and Kitt. She'd seen the recording of those thugs beating Michael and forcing Kitt to watch. If he tried to stop it they would have killed Michael.

It was no wonder Michael was having such a fitful sleep. Bonnie determined that if she saw Garthe and Adrienne again, they were going down.

Bonnie was angered at what a sweet loving man like Michael had been through. And it was because of Garthe and Adrienne. There was no limit to their ugliness. One way or another Garthe and Adrienne were going to pay.

Meanwhile Kitt was in his garage bay, recharging. It felt good to just sit. Devon was dozing in a recliner close by. Kitt kept only surveillance mode going. He monitored Bonnie and Michael. Kitt could hear Michael calling for him occasionally through the COM link.

Kitt focused solely on Michael for a while, overwhelming him with love and every good feeling and thought that he could. He noted that Michael quieted considerably and that Bonnie relaxed Michael relaxed.

As long as he could feel Kitt close, he would rest Kitt thought. He hoped that this nightmare would soon end with Garthe and Adrienne.

Kitt only for his friends to be safe and happy. Kitt then thought of an idea or two to help turn the tables on their enemy. He would discuss it with Devon as soon as he could then maybe they could finally all have some peace.

Later that night Kitt told Devon of his ideas and he smiled in response. "Kitt, I like the way you think, let me see what I can do. I'll start making some calls." he said. In a while Devon went to the garage office to work. Bonnie came to relieve him so that he could eat and stretch.

"Bonnie. I'm worried. It is to quiet." He commented as night began to fall. He knew the stars were out and he was parked outside with Michael on his hood, or perhaps both him and Bonnie on the hood. "I know Kitt. Me too. But we can't just sit through, we need to get some work done." Bonnie said and proceeded to give Kitt a thorough check up. She did everything from checking systems to changing his oil. When she pulled out Devon's reclining chair in a moment she was asleep. Everyone slept until noontime the next day. Michael was up and about though moving slowly. He joined Kit and the garage, after he had been.

"Michael!" He exclaimed with delaying his voice. Michael smiled at his happiness to see him. He was just as happy to see Kitt. He opened the door for him into the driver seat. The door closed and Michael laid back in the seat. He felt that reclining slightly, to help make him more comfortable.

"Now I'm back where I belong." He said with a sigh. Kitt marveled at his friend's ability to find peace, even with what has been happening since they got here.

When Kitt asked him about this Michael smiled. "Buddy, we are together, you, me and Bonnie and Devon. The three of you and are all I need to be happy and content. We are a family, and that's because of you. You gave me back the one I lost when I became Michael Knight. I can't tell you what that means to me." Michael said and Kitt was filled with happiness to know that so much.

The happiness Kitt was feeling filled Michael. "Michael. Those are words I'll hold close to me. I love you and being here with you Devon and Bonnie. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with all of you." He said.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that. I cannot deal with losing you ever." Michael said, sudden concern welling up inside him. He knew how upset Kitt had been to be forced sit back and watch while Garthe and Adrienne's goons did their worst.

"I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen Michael." He said with determination in his voice. This made Michael feel better but they were not out of the woods yet. But he held on to the fact that they were also together and they loved each other very much. Michael backed Kitt out of the garage and parked him up by the porch. He opened the sunroof and the windows for some fresh air.

"This is perfect. The sun, a beautiful day, and my best friend." Michael said as he lays back in the seat. Kitt then detected a visitor he didn't much appreciate and he knew Michael would not either.

"Oh no, not you again!" Kitt groaned. "What is it Kitt?" Michael asked, immediately concerned. Kitt showed him on the video screen. "Kitt, not him again!" He said adding his groan to Kitt's.

Kitt quickly rolled up the windows and closed the sunroof. The skunk who had sprayed Michael was just in front of Kitt. "Scat! Shoot! Go away!" Kitt hissed, slowly backing away from the beast. Kitt rolled away, but not fast enough.

The skunk turn around sprayed him. "Oh, that is so disgusting! Could there be a more offending creature on the planet?" Kitt asked as the skunk scuttled away. Kitt was utterly humiliated and Michael after a few minutes to make sure the skunk was gone, got out to inspect Kitt. "Ugh, he got you good Kitt!" Michael exclaimed.

"Please Michael, get off me." Kitt begged. "Just be happy you can get your upholstery. That would have been a nightmare." Michael groaned.

" I'm grateful he didn't get close enough for that." Kitt said as Michael and went to get a bucket of warm, soapy water. "What is it" Devon asked he saw Michael's disgruntled expression. "Not Garth or Adrienne again?" Devon asked.

"No. Worse. The Skunk was back and he sprayed all over the front tires. Thank goodness I was inside the car." Michael said. Devon insisted on helping Michael. "Michael, you just got out of the hospital. You hose Kitt down. I'll get the soapy water." He said. Michael nodded. "Thanks Devon." He said with a smile and went outside quickly realizing that Kitt alone out there with skunks and Garthe Knight and Adrienne on the loose.

He let out a relieved sigh Kitt was still outside waiting for him. He got the hose and hosed down Kitt and Devon brought the water out. Meanwhile Bonnie had come out of the barn to see what all the commotion was about "Aww Kitt. You too?" Bonnie asked as she helped Devon give Kitt a thorough scrubbing.

"Yes, and it was utterly revolting." Kitt said as Michael hosed him off after the scrubbing. He was dried off and given the sniff test. "I think it's gone buddy." Michael said. "Thank you all. But that will beast gave me an idea." Kitt said and he shared it with the rest of them. Garthe Knight and Adrienne were bound to get tired of waiting for them produce Kitt. They had to know by now that they were not going to give him up without a fight. So that night they were going to make themselves obvious targets.

Kitt was going to send Garthe and Adrienne a message, stating they had won he was going to turn himself in. But they were going to have to come and get him. They knew where they were for Garthe and Adrienne to have sent their goons.

They eagerly made their plans and felt that last like they were not helpless to stop what have been happening to them. Kitt made up the video and his friends unit. You did great Kitt. We'll get this sent off and then." Michael's voice trailed off for a moment and gripped Kitt steering yoke tightly. "Then what?" Bonnie asked concern. "And then we wait." Michael finished and the car was so quite a pin drop.

Kitt sent the video to Devon's computer inside to send it off. Devon drummed a mindless tune on his desk with his fingers. A reply came quicker than he thought he would. Within the next 12 hours, Garthe and Adrienne will be coming to collect Kitt. But Devon thought they would be in for a surprise, and the fight of a lifetime.

Bonnie and Devon stood by on horseback while they waited out Garthe Knight and Adrienne. The two dogs they had gotten to help keep watch over the property were nearby. Bonnie and Devon had also e caged a certain skunk, to let loose it just the right time. Garthe and Adrienne came with just the one bodyguard that they could see they said that they had planned on driving Kitt back themselves Michael seething mad now, just being near Garthe and Adrienne made his skin crawl.

"You evil little," Michael started to move towards Adrienne but Garthe and the bodyguard gave him a fierce glare. "Please Michael." Kitt begged, "don't make this any harder than it has to be." Kitt was playing his part to perfection. "See, at least one of you has some sense. You'll have even more sense been reprogrammed forget you." Adrienne said with a satisfied smirk at Michael.

Michael did his best to keep his temper, knowing that losing spoil their plans. Just seeing Adrienne sit behind Kitt steering yoke made him want to pull her out by her hair. He gritted his teeth and bit his tongue to keep from telling her off. Instead he said calmly "Wilton Knight would be so disappointed. You're killing his dream." Garthe and Adrienne rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Not that one man can take can make a difference crap again." Garthe said, disdain clear in his voice. "I believe I have made a difference so has Kitt." Michael maintained. Devon and Bonnie watch this confrontation, wanting to back up Michael, knowing he and Kitt needed to face them down. So, for the time being they stayed quiet on their horses.

"Too bad, so sad. I hold all the cards Michael. You know nothing." Garthe said and Michael knew he meant Kitt. "I feel so sorry for you Garthe. You know nothing at all about love and family. I have more love than you ever will. Kitt loves me and Bonnie and Devon love me. You have nothing but a crazy side kick Adrienne and a few bodyguards who don't care at all about you. The only thing you have Garthe and Adrienne is pity, lots of pity." Michael responded. He watched as Garthe and Adrienne's faces contorted with rage. They turned to Kitt. "Deactivate yourself now. First thing I'm doing is programming you forget you ever knew Michael. And another thing. You are nothing but a fancy bucket of bolts on wheels Kitt, you can't possibly love." Garthe drove in those words to Kitt and Michael both.

"That's where you are wrong Garthe. I can and do love Michael and my friends very much. But I hold no such love for you. So, I don't feel guilty for what I'm about to do at all." Kitt said and both Garth and Adrienne were ejected the driver seat. "Now Bonnie! Devon!" Michael called. Bonnie went after Adrienne who landed on her butt hard a few feet from them. Garthe landed a few more feet away and Devon went after him on Silver. Bonnie wanted nothing more than to pull every last pair from Adrienne's head and blacken and both her eyes instead she lowered the skunk which she had in a cage to the ground and set him free. He went straight for Adrienne who squealed in anguish as sprayed her. Then the skunk moved to Garth and sprayed him and Adrienne got up and started to run a Bonnie lassoed her and Devon added a second, just to make sure she was good and secure, then they did the same thing to Garthe. But Garthe broke out of the ropes and went to where Michael was fighting the bodyguard. Another bodyguard had shown up and he realized these were the same creeps who had nearly killed Michael before. Kitt managed to get one of the creeps with his door, temporarily stunning him. Devon came galloping up on his horse, having been quite certain Bonnie handle Adrienne.

He jumped on right onto the one Kitt had stuck was trying again to attack Garthe had been knocked out immediately by Kitt's other door.

Devon rode up beside Garthe and jumped on him. Then he leaned close and growled "You are not ever going to touch my son again. Do you understand me? Because if you do I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell." He said and Devon punched him, landing Garthe on the ground. His eyes closed and he did not stir. Devon got another rope for Michael who had just finished knocking out the other bodyguard, and Michael smiled, happy the nightmare was finally over.

They saw Bonnie on her horse leading Adrienne behind her. She was thoroughly hogtied. They were surprised she could walk out the ropes that down herself tightly. Bonnie was dirty and her hair was messed up. She was smiling and quite pleased with herself. Michael smiled again, quite sure he was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.

He turned to Devon, having heard what he had said the bodyguard he had been fighting. He moved to hug him and they stayed like that for several minutes. "I love you more than words can say. Thanks dad." He said bowing his curls into Devon shoulder for a moment.

The police arrived, shattering the moment with their blaring sirens them away, Michael was the well into Garthe and Adrienne faces, "Get it through your heads Kitt is mine. He will always be mine. He is no longer Foundation property and where you're going, you will never lay a hand on Kitt or anyone else I love ever again." He said and watched as the police hauled Garthe and Adrienne and the bodyguards in the back two patrol cars.

Kitt pulled up next to the group. The dogs, who had gotten out of the house, came to frolic and play with them. They were two beautiful collies, named Shep and Lady.

A moment they just sat and looked at the beautiful sunset. At last, peace was fully restored to them. Kitt and Michael could finally stop running and go back home if they wanted to. "Michael." Kitt said, softly. "Yeah buddy?" He asked as he sat inside Kitt, his hands on the steering yoke, itching to go for a drive.

"You said to Garthe and Adrienne that I was yours." He said. Michael smiled. "You are mine buddy, you will always belong to me always." He told Kitt.

"That works two ways Michael. You are mine. You will always belong to me, forever." Kitt responded, warmly. Michael's heart was full of love and affection, he was ready to burst and hug something so he leaned forward and hugged Kitt' s steering yoke, satisfying the urge to hug. He felt love from not only Kitt, but Devon and Bonnie.

"Oh hey Devon, Kitt and I got you a little present." Michael called and handed Devon and handed him a cowboy hat out of the window. They gave another one to Bonnie and Michael called out the window, "Race you down the road and back." Michael had in this way, challenged both Devon and Bonnie.

"Please Michael. I can beat

those horses any day of the week." Kitt said with a noise that sounded like a snort. Devon and Bonnie chuckled.

"We'll just see about that Kitt." Bonnie said with a smile. "Ready, steady, go!" Devon cried. Bonnie eyed him as they began to race Kitt and Michael.

Then Bonnie considered out loud that he had a horse named Silver and a spanking new cowboy hat.

"Come on Devon, you know you want to." Bonnie said. "Do you really think I should?" He replied.

Michael said out the open window, "You have a horse name Silver. How can you not?" Devon finally gave in. "Hi ho... Silver, away!" Devon called to his horse, and they took off down the road.

"Hey, you are forgetting Tonto here!" Bonnie called and took off after him. Michael laughed and laughed as two of the people he loved best in the world were having the time of their lives. The moon rose into view and one by one the stars came out.

Kitt and Michael turned at the end of the road, concerned at first because they did not see Bonnie and Devon. But then they appeared beside Kitt and Michael, one along-side each side of Kitt. They didn't even bother to finish racing, they arrived home at a leisurely pace and once Bonnie and Devon, they joined Michael who just finished feeding and watering the horses and dogs.

"Really!" Kitt said as the three of them scrambled up on his hood and nestled close to the other. Bonnie was between Devon and Michael and as cozy she could be. The dogs lay down in front of Kitt.

"Do you really mind us being here Kitt?" Michael asked, concern in his voice. If Kitt could smile, he would have. Instead his scanner tracked gently back and forth.

"No Michael. It makes it easier to keep an eye on you all." He said and Michael smiled as they gazed up at the stars. "Michael." Kitt asked softly. "What's up buddy?" He asked somewhat sleepily. "Are we going to stay here, I know people know where we are now, but I would not trade a moment like this for anything world." Kitt said contentedly.

"What do you say Devon, Bonnie, are we staying?" Michael asked curious to know how they felt.

"We will stay wherever you and Kitt want say. Home to us is wherever the two of you are." Bonnie said, looking over at Devon. "She's right Michael. As long as we are all together, we are home." He said.

They sat up so Michael could hug them. He thought about Kitt and about wrapping his

around him felt this and Kitt felt as though he just had been hugged. He returned those same loving and warm feelings to Michael.

And Kitt knew in that moment, they were going to stay. They were finally home. And he belonged and would always belong to Michael. And home was say because he had long and peace and a sense of family felt them all. No matter what happened they had other, always.

195


End file.
